


Consequence of Laughing

by mooreofrachael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Oneshot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooreofrachael/pseuds/mooreofrachael
Summary: She's saved from an overconfident muggle by a far more handsome stranger. But how could it be him? Wasn't he dead? A little lemony Oneshot for SS Prudence and Potions.





	Consequence of Laughing

Consequence of Laughing

Hermione was engrossed in her novel, curled up in her favourite library on her favourite loveseat. She had only picked up the tome that afternoon and had planned to bring it home with her, but once the young witch had started reading, she couldn't seem to put it down. It had all the elements that drew her to a story: humour, romance, and scientific accuracy. While she attended Hogwarts, she hadn't given up on her muggle studies of chemistry and biology during her summers. She had considered entering into a muggle profession after returning for her seventh year after the war, but quickly dismissed it upon receiving an internship at the Ministry of Magic.

Living in London had its perks: she could easily visit her parents and she was only a few blocks away from a library and a quaint coffee shop. Hermione was grateful the Ministry was able to restore her parents' memories, as she was unsure of what she would have done without them.

Flipping the page, she nearly gasped at the plot twist at the end of the paragraph. "Found yourself a good one?" The immature voice of the stock boy questioned, rousing her from her reading trance. It took her a moment for her to register where the employee was positioned around her, but when she finally found him, she cracked a forced smile.

"Yes. I was going to check it out, read it at home, but I got invested quite quickly." She confessed, silently hoping he would let her return to the plot lines. He offered an awkward grin her way, his teeth lined with metal, and moved to speak again. Hoping to come up with an excuse to leave, she looked at her bare wrist. "Oh goodness, is that what time it is? I better be on my way!" Standing from her spot, she noticed the boy's face drop as she strode past him. Thank Merlin for self check-out, she mused as she scanned the novel and her library card, before storming out of the building.

The rush of the outside world was wildly unwelcome as she made her way to the coffee shop she deemed would be less bothersome. The door opened with a ring of a tiny bell, and the witch positioned herself in the queue, gripping her book tightly in her arms. Looking up at the menu, she noted her order, and then examined the rest of the people in front of her. She noticed a taller figure, with short black hair in an entirely black outfit, but immediately transferred her attention to the man who had taken up the place beside her.

"Could I buy your coffee?" He asked, a smirk on his lips that nearly made her sick. After Ron cheated on her with one of his fans, she was rather weary of men and in no rush to put herself in a vulnerable position, let alone accept a date from a complete stranger.

"No thanks, I'm having tea." The mystery muggle laughed at her retort, the loudness of his response made her blush and move away from him apprehensively.

"Then can I buy you a tea?" He proposed again, obviously missing her so subtly dropped hint. How thick does this muggle have to be? She groaned internally as the queue moved along. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but she was interrupted.

"I believe the lady wants to purchase her own beverage, sir, and I would recommend you allow her to do that." A deep, familiar voice boomed from behind her. She froze, almost praying she was wrong, that the voice was simply extraordinarily similar to the man who had died protecting her and her friends. "I would suggest you find a new place in line and leave her alone." He continued. Gathering her courage, Hermione turned around and looked up at the crooked nose towering above her. His hair was shorter, and he looked far more exhausted than he had when he was berating her in class, but it was him. Severus Snape, Hermione gasped.

"Professor," she whispered, stepping back and nearly walking into the man she had been attempting to rid herself of.

"Fuck off, mate," the muggle joked, laughing boastfully as he walked away. She was partially grateful a fight hadn't ensued, but she noted that it would have been a perfect opportunity for her to escape and digest the resurrection of her Potions professor.

"Miss Granger," Snape said curtly, before turning on his heel. Without thought, Hermione reached out and caught his hand.

"You're- You're alive. Professor Snape, how on bloody earth are you alive?" The witch stammered, looking up into his piercing dark eyes. Half of her wanted to pull him into a hug and thank him for everything he had sacrificed for Harry, but the other half knew better than to bombard the reserved wizard.

"Astute observation, as always, Miss Granger. I would ask that you not share this piece of information with anyone, I am enjoying the peace and quiet death has allotted me." He moved once more to leave, but she held her grasp firmly. She barely noticed that she had left the queue, but she paid it no mind as she held her gaze.

"Professor, I want- I want to thank you. For everything you did. You're incredibly selfless, you're a hero." She praised, his expression seemed to soften at her words. "Can we talk? Can I sit with you?" She glanced around the room, looking for somewhere quiet and secluded the two could reconnect. A groan escaped him, followed by a sigh.

"Come with me." He demanded, starting off out the door. She paced after him, catching up to him just as they rounded the corner into an alley. Before she could gasp, he grabbed her arm and the two apparated. It had been a while since she'd practised that mode of transportation, and a wave of nausea passed over her, but she quickly brushed it off, righting herself. Glancing around, she noticed they were in a living room, a fireplace crackling in the corner with an overstuffed sofa opposite it. There were no signs of art on the walls, or pictures in frames to indicate who it was that resided there, and the colours of the area left something to be desired.

"Is this where you live?" Hermione asked, suddenly aware that her professor was no longer in the room. She spun around and made her way towards the archway. Peering into the kitchen, she saw Snape putting a kettle on the stove and reaching up into the cupboard. He pulled out a large package of Earl Grey tea bags and set it on the counter beside two mugs. "Where have you been all this time?" She asked as she slowly approached.

"Here, using as little magic as possible to draw absolutely no attention to myself." He seethed, making Hermione step back a touch. "Now that I've apparated here, I'm sure someone will be coming by to see what sort of magic is going on in the middle of the countryside." The professor was grumbling as he poured the boiling water over the tea bags into the mugs. "Milk and sugar?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione started, stepping closer once more. "Professor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to draw attention to you. I just- well frankly I was devasted when you died." She admitted, chastising herself for the confession.

"Oh? Why is that? The old dungeon bat finally meeting his demise didn't make you feel elation?" He mocked, offering her a mug with the perfect amount of milk and sugar.

"No, Sir, I always admired you. I respected you, and it pained me to see you die." She released a breath. "I was hoping you would teach me Defence in seventh year, I quite enjoyed your lessons in sixth." The witch conceded, leaning her hip against the marble counter. Brushing her hair behind her ear, she took a sip of the hot beverage and glanced up at her host.

"I suppose respect is what I felt for you too. Thank you for saying that, but as you can see I am very much alive. You need not fret any longer." She smirked, as she watched him sip his tea. Their eyes locked for a moment and she felt a blush flood her cheeks. How can he make me feel like this still? How can he bring back that stupid crush just by looking at me? She shook herself from her internal interrogation. The witch continued to watch her old professor as he consumed his beverage, and noticed a slight smirk forming. "I didn't know you felt that way, Miss Granger."

"Pardon?" She questioned, her stomach flipping as she remembered his skills in Legillimency.

"You said you admired me," Severus repeated, looking down from her, his eyes grazing her lips for a moment before he took another swig of his tea. She swallowed hard, placing her cup on the counter beside her and tapping her fingers nervously.

"Yes, absolutely, you're an incredibly brilliant wizard, you always have been," Hermione stated, examining the twists in the marble intently.

"And?" He coaxed.

"And what?" She retorted, meeting his gaze once more.

"Is that all? Admiration of my intelligence?" And your arse, she noted mentally, before her eyes widened suddenly. The smirk on his lips became all the more visible as her cheeks deepened in colour. He released a quiet chuckle. "You're not very good at Occlumency, Miss Granger, I would recommend studying up on the topic." The wizard seemed to be inching forward, the air around them hanging heavy as she attempted to catch her breath.

"I erm- I-" She stammered, but before she could form a coherent sentence, Severus bent down and captured her lips, pulling her close to him causing her to gasp into the exchange. She took a moment to register exactly what it was that was happening before she melted into his embrace. Hungrily, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, finding his tongue with her own. She felt his hands grasp her behind and pull her up, so she fastened her legs around his hips.

With ease, he placed her on the counter and kissed a trail down her neck. A moan escaped her lips as he ripped her cardigan off. He inhaled deeply before placing his lips on her collarbone, skillfully unhooking her bra, and letting her top layers fall to the ground. She shivered at the cool air hitting her skin, feeling her way to the buttons of his dress shirt. He hastened her speed by undoing some of his own buttons, before once more capturing her mouth in a kiss.

He grasped her breast with one palm as he moved to unbutton her jeans with the other. She helped scoot off her trousers and pants, pressing her feet to the waistband of his own slacks. A groaned vibrated against her neck as he rid himself of his bottoms, pulling away to look at her. His dark eyes were foggy with lust, as she was sure hers were too, and he looked at her as if he was ready to devour her.

"Are you sure about this?" His question caught her off guard, but she nodded eagerly in response, feeling his jaw beneath her fingers. The smirk returned to his cheeks and he closed the gap between them, lifting her from her seat and carrying her back into the living room. He barely stumbled as he manoeuvred his way down a hall and into what she presumed was a bedroom. Laying her down, he rid himself of his pants and climbed on top of her.

He laid kisses in a twisting pattern down her body, making her writhe in pleasure, before he landed at her sex. Hermione laughed at the sensation, clenching her fist in his hair as he kissed her innermost thigh. Her outburst didn't seem to phase him as she felt his breath against her flesh. He whispered something softly before licking hard and deep along her lips. Moans fell out of her mouth as she rolled her hips against him. Biting her lip, she nearly drew blood as the pleasure enveloped her. She began to shake at his touch while he sucked and toyed with her nub.

Her sex life with Ron had been subpar, to say the least, and he had never dared to venture south of her breasts with his mouth. The sensation was something completely new as he inserted his finger into her entrance. Another deep moan escaped her when she tensed at the intrusion. He paused for a moment, looking at her for approval which she eagerly gave in the form of grinding her hips against him. "Fuck, Severus," she moaned as she had in many daydreams before. The surreal nature of this experience wasn't lost on her, but she was willing to let herself go at the moment.

Her undoing came when he quickened the pace of his tongue, matching it with the pumping of his fingers. She bucked her hips as her release racked her core, sending shivers all over her skin. Quickly, he positioned himself above her, pressing his lips to her and moaning into the kiss. She felt his hardened member against her swollen sex and eagerly began rolling her hips against it. "Fuck me," she demanded, digging her nails into his shoulders as a smirk played across his lips once more.

"Ask nicely, witch." He teased, watching her beg for him.

"Fuck me, Severus, please." She begged, her brown eyes pleading up at him. He leaned down, closing the gap between them, and taking her bottom lip between his teeth. He positioned himself at her entrance, and swiftly thrust into her. She called out, presenting him her pelvis to ensure he had the leverage to pound into her effectively. His cock easily found her button, and he slammed against it, eliciting a cry of pleasure with every hit. Her eyes flashed open as she met his hungry gaze. This time it was her grinning at him, watching his face twist as he neared completion.

Her determination was dismissed as a new wave of pleasure washed over her, knowing she too was nearing her second climax. His pelvic bone beat against her swollen clit with every thrust, adding a new dimension to her bliss. "Oh gods, Severus, again." She moaned, entwining her fingers in his hair, allowing her head to fall back as her eyes rolled into her skull.

He continued thrusting into her, quickening his pace slightly at her insistence, before he witnessed her once more shudder beneath him in ecstasy. The pulse of her muscles tightening around his cock made quick work of his climax, as he pumped into her deeply. Slowly, he relented his pace and collapsed beside her. "Admiration?" He questioned, sending her into a fit of giggles as she came down from her high. She curled up next to him, resting her cheek on his chest and released a sigh.

"Among other things." She teased back. The silence sat comfortably as she replayed the day in her mind. In an instant, her eyes flashed open. "Fuck." She exclaimed, sitting up in the bed.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit with worry.

"I lost my book."


End file.
